Monster
by ambrosesaysnope
Summary: "..We can put this entire ugly mess behind us. I can walk out of here in one piece and you can get help. Let's forget this and find happiness." WadeBarrettxOC. Heath Slater. oneshot.


Disclaimer: I only own Alley and the officers.

A/N: Enjoy & review!

* * *

><p>"Bennett, Alexander, Stuart." The officer read. "Goes by the name of Wade Barrett. File states that he works for WWE."<p>

"Any prior offences?"

"He was charged with battery on an officer in June of 2008. Those charges, however, were dropped."

Stu watched as the two officers talked about him like he wasn't there. When he saw that they weren't going to acknowledge him anytime soon, he rested his handcuffed hands on the metal table before him.

"Hey fuckhead!" The other officer slammed his palms on the table. "Why did you do it?"

He looked toward the two angry and frustrated officers in front of him. He didn't like how they addressed him. Didn't Mahoney over there know who he was?

"I'm talking to you, shit head!" Officer Howard yelled, throwing a bottle at him. "Answer me!"

No words were spoken. Instead, Stu sat back in his seat, titled his head upwards and tried to figure out why he did what he did.

* * *

><p>"<em>Alley!" Stu groaned, leaning his head on the door. "Open up! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do it. Babe, please just let me in. On everything, I swear it'll never happen again!"<em>

_She ignored the pounding on the door. He was the last person she wanted to see. Every time they fought, Stu would drink, come back and fight with her some more. As a result of it, her entire body was in pain._

_Her dark eyes scanned over body in the mirror. The bruises from two weeks ago were starting to fade, but were showing early signs of darkening again. Thankfully, no bones were broken or ligaments were torn. Bruises Alley could deal with, but nothing else._

"_God damn it, Alley!" Stu continued to pound on the door._

_The thought of him breaking the door down literally made her cringe. Maybe, she should let him inside. They could probably settle the fight, move on, and patiently wait for the next round to start. Besides, there was only so much he could do to her. _

_As she turned to let him in, she caught her reflection in the mirror. A brand spanking new bruise was on her lower back. With a sigh, she changed her mind. That was all she need to see. Nope, Stu wasn't coming in._

_Instead, Alley sat down in the tub and curled her legs up to her chest. Resting her chin on her knees, she tried to block out his pleas and tears. Tightly closing her eyes, she rocked herself back and forth until she successfully tuned him out. Now, she would just count down the minutes until he left._

_Stu gave up knocking on the door and straightened himself out. Whatever pity he was feeling vanished. Pure frustration and anger took over his senses. One way or another he was going to get in there and talk some sense into her._

"_You're going to regret this, Alley! We could have done this the easy way. But, no, you have to be a stubborn hardheaded bitch!"_

_He was hoping that would get her to open the door. To no avail, it didn't work. The door remained as it was and he could still hear Alley sobbing. _

"_Fine! Be that way!" Stu slammed his palms against the door, then walked off._

_Alley stopped rocking herself back and forth. Hot tears were streaking her face. Her entire body was trembling. Fear paralyzed her inside and out. She had really pissed him off this time. There had to be a way out of there. She needed out before he came back. What could she do?_

_Meanwhile, Stu had just returned from downstairs. Only this time he had something in his hand. She wouldn't let him in by choice, then he would come in by force. He would teach her to lock herself in a room away from him._

_Thinking like an experienced intruder, he placed the knife between the doorframe and the door. He carefully, slid it down and behold the door swung open. _

_Alley snapped her head up and looked up at him in fear. "Stu?"_

"_We could have done this the easy way." He replied in a tight voice. "All you had to do was open the door and let me in. We could have talked like adults. You didn't want that."_

"_You're drunk!" Alley cried._

_The stench of whiskey reached her nostrils, making her want to vomit. It was as if he bathed in the dark liquor._

"_Get out of there!" He shouted, yanking her by the arm. _

"_You're hurting me!" She screamed._

_He dragged her out of the bathroom, ignoring her screams the entire time. Had she opened the door for him, then none of this would be happening. They would be playing a whole different ball game. Alley refused to listen to him, so now she had to pay the consequences._

_Between her pleas came moans of pain. Her head was hurting from the few times he lost his grip on her, causing her head to connect with the marble floor in the bathroom. Her legs were on fire from carpet burn. It didn't help matters that Alley thought he was going to rip her arms out of their sockets._

"_Shut it!" He screamed down at her. "This is happening because of you."_

"_This is all because of _**you** _Stu!" The brunette courageously snapped back at him. _

_He heard the sickening thud her head made against the ground when he let her go. Under other circumstances, he would care about her well being. As of that second, he was so blinded by anger that he didn't realize what he was doing to her._

"_Listen to me, this is your fault. If you hadn't pushed me so much we would be fine. We could be holding each other in bed right now, but you couldn't leave well enough alone! You should have listened to me." He seethed with his hand wrapped around her throat. "Didn't I tell you to stay out of my way?"_

"_You're." It was hard for her to speak. "Hurting." Alley gasped. "Me."_

"_I'm hurting you? No, you're hurting me!" Stu's grip on her tightened. "I love you! All I've ever done was love you. Do you think I get some sort of pleasure out of doing this to you? Because I don't! I love you and it kills me that I have do this to you."_

_To say that Stu and Alley had a rocky relationship would be an understatement. One minute, they're happy and in love and the next minute, they're at each other's throats. Alcohol, disagreements about everything, and extramarital affairs is what ruined them. People would wonder why they just didn't break up and move on. All they would say is that it was nothing, they would be get through it because they loved each other._

"_You used me!" He all but cried, releasing his grip from around her throat._

"_I never did!" Alley exclaimed._

"_You didn't give me the time of day in FCW. All of a sudden I'm called up to WWE and you want to be with me. I really love you." Stu's anger faded away as he let go of her, allowing her to get to her feet. "And you don't seem to care."_

"_I do love you!" She cried, not believing what he was saying. "Things were bad for me when I started in FCW. I couldn't handle another relationship around that time."_

_Just like that his anger returned. That was a lie. He had heard about her sleeping around with some of the guys down there. Stu himself had seen her leaving the men's locker room at the oddest times. Despite all of that, he still fell for her and gave her everything she asked for. How did she repay him? She stole his money and tried to give it to an old boyfriend of hers._

"_I love you! You know that's true, Stu." Alley cried._

"_Bullshit!" He stormed towards her. "You never fucking loved me!"_

_Alley tried to get away from him, but he was too fast for her. Her back was slammed against the corner of the dresser. A jolt of pain coursed through her body, making her cry even more. She didn't know where Stu was coming up with all this information._

"_Stop it." She managed to get out between breaths._

_His blue eyes were widened with anger. His fists were clenched at his sides. Telling him to stop made him keep going. He was quick to grab her again and push her against the wall repeatedly. When she crumpled to the floor, he was quick to straddle her._

"_Get off me!" Alley started throwing her tiny fists against his chest. When that didn't work, she tried scratching. "Stu!"_

_He was trying to fight off her weak attacks. "Stop moving! The sooner you stop moving, the quicker this will all finish."_

_Alley didn't listen though. She continued to try fight him off. This was the last time he was going to do this to her or anyone else for that matter. Everyone thought he was such a sweet, charming guy. That isn't the case. He's a monster. Plain and simple._

"_Quit it!" Alley screamed, spitting up at him._

_He forgot about what he was trying to do and started wiping the spit off his face. When he realized what she was trying to do, she was halfway to the bathroom again. This time she had a phone in her hand. _

_Forgetting about everything, he ran after her. The door was almost closed, but he was able to push it open with his shoulder. _

_Alley let go of the door and backed away, allowing Stu to stumble into the bathroom. _

"_What are you trying to do?"_

_Her breathing was hard. Blood was trickling out of her nose and around her mouth. "I'm getting out! I'm getting away from you, you sick bastard!"_

"_That's not an option." Stu whispered, stepping towards her. "I love you, baby. You can't leave. Just like every other time, we can fix this."_

_Alley shook her head no. He had lost his ever loving mind if he thought she was going to stay. She would have stuck around had he not burst into the bathroom a while ago. They could have cooled off and moved on._

"_No, we can't." Her big brown eyes shined with more tears. "We can't do this anymore. Let me go, Stu. Let us go. We can put this entire ugly mess behind us. I can walk out of here in one piece and you can get help. Let's forget this and find happiness."_

_At this point, he backed away from her, shaking his head no. "I can't let that happen."_

_They stood in silence as they stared at each other. Neither could figure out how they could get what they wanted from the other. Both refused to budge. _

"_Stu, please, let's just put an end to this. We're in bad shape." Alley pleaded, inching towards him._

"_No!" He shouted, grabbing the knife off the sink._

_Alley gasped when she saw the knife in his hand. Thinking quick, she dropped down to the ground and quickly crawled between his legs. Without even looking back, she got out of there and into the bedroom. _

_Hearing his footsteps behind her, she scrambled to her feet and started to run. The faster she got out, the quicker she could get help. She didn't care if she had to go screaming through the neighborhood like a maniac, she would find someone. _

_Stu caught up to her, pushing her to the ground. Her stood over getting ready to strike. "I love you." He whispered._

_Alley quickly picked up her leg and kicked him. He fell to the ground, the knife falling somewhere on the floor. Getting up, she ran to the kitchen, knowing the house phone was there. When she reached there, she went crazy looking for the device. There wasn't much time left before he regained his composure and found her. Finding the phone, she quickly turned it on and was ready to dial for help when she found herself on the floor._

_He was on top of her, wielding the knife like a lunatic. He was trying to bring the knife down, but Alley was finally putting up a fight. Her tiny hands gripped on his bigger wrists, just trying to keep him away from her. _

"_Don't do it!" She begged for her life. "STOP! Drop the fucking thing!"_

_Stu had checked out for the evening. A cold, calculating look invaded his blue eyes. _

_Her sweaty palms were starting to lose grip on his wrists. "Don't do it!" She screamed one last time before she lost her hold on him._

_With no thought, his hands plunged down. Her screams filled his ears, but never made him stop. Stu could feel her writhing underneath him. Blood covered him and the floor surrounding them. _

"_I fucking love you and you made me do this!" He cried, with one final stab._

_The metal knife hit the floor and Stu got off her. He looked down at her lifeless body. Her mouth was slightly open in mid scream and her chocolate brown eyes were open and lifeless. Her white shirt was filled with holes and covered with her own blood._

"_What have I done?" He cried, realizing what just happened._

_With tears in his eyes, he left her body in the kitchen. He went in search of a phone. He needed to call somebody before he did something else. Finding his phone, he quickly called Heath._

"_Hey man, what can I do for you?" Heath answered._

"_I need you to get over here and fast." His voice trembled. "Don't tell anyone that you're coming here."_

"_What happened?" The red haired man wondered, growing worried himself._

"_Just get over here." Stu cried, hanging up the phone._

_He went back into the kitchen and sat down next to her. He gently grabbed her hand. She was still warm. _

"_I'm so sorry. I should have walked away and let everything go." Stu cried. "I know we really didn't have the greatest relationship, but I do love you. I'm sorry for cheating on you and putting my hands on you all the time. Its just that I couldn't help it. You made me so angry when I found out you were stealing from me to support your ex. It angered me that you loved him more than me. After everything I did for you and you repaid me like that." He stopped for a second to calm down. "Nothing is worse than what I just did. Despite, what you did, this shouldn't have happened. I hurt you way worse than I could have imagined. I took your life away and I'll live with the pain, hurt and regret for the rest of my life." He closed her lips and then her eyes. "I love you."_

_Ten minutes later, Heath showed up. The eerie quietness that was showcased in the house alarmed him. What the hell happened?_

"_Stu?"_

_He let got of Alley's hand and ran into Heath in the hallway._

"_I need your help man."_

_Heath took in the distraught man before him. His hands and shirt were covered in blood. "What happened here?"_

_A few seconds later they were in the kitchen and Heath found himself wanting to throw up. The sight before him was a real life horror movie come to life for him. Tears filled his eyes when he saw a lifeless Alley sprawled out on the floor._

"_Stu, please tell me someone broke into the house and did this to her?" Heath asked, knowing that wasn't what happened. He was in denial, not wanting to admit that one of his best friends was a monster. _

"_I did this."_

_He looked away from Stu with tears in his eyes. How could his friend stoop so low? Heath knew things were heated between Alley and Stu, but he didn't know it was this bad. Nervously, sighing, he looked at the stranger standing before him. He didn't know this man._

"_I knew shit was bad between you guys? Really, Stu? You resorted to murder!" Heath shouted. "I can't even look at you right now."_

"_I'm the same person!"_

"_I see the blood all over you hands, Stu. Does it make you feel like a man?" He asked. "You're the not the person that I know. The person I knew wouldn't have done this. I'm calling for help."_

_Stu was ready to say something, but one look at Alley made him shut his mouth. He just stood by and watched Heath called the police._

* * *

><p>"I didn't mean to do it." Stu finally told the officers. "I really loved her. This was just a terrible fight gone bad. Killing her was the last thing I intended on doing."<p>

The officers looked at each other then back at their suspect. They had dealt with many cases like this and were use to hearing shit like that everyday. Needless to say, they weren't buying it.

"I don't buy that shit for one second." Officer Moore responded. "You're fucked."

Stu looked down at his bloodied shirt. Guilt and regret filled his veins. They were right, he had messed up big time. All he could do was live with what he did. He really did love her and he knew that nobody would believe him.

With a vacant expression, he sat back in his seat and didn't say another word until his lawyer arrived.

* * *

><p>AN: This was hard to write. What do you think?


End file.
